Dauntless Initiation
by ashley.hollis.1654
Summary: This is a crossover of Hunger Games and Divergent. Review.


Dauntless Intiation

**This is a Hunger Games and Divergent crossover. Mostly Divergent though. Everyone is alive.**

Tris's POV

Tobias wakes us up at five A.M. He says they have a new stimulation for us to go though. A new one what about the old one that gives us nightmares.

''Alright, initiates. Time to show you the newest simulation from erudite. It is called the Hunger Games. You have to kill everyone and be the last one standing to win. It is only a simulation so you won't really kill them. Good luck and may the odds be in your favor.'' Eric said grinning. We all sit down and drink the simulation. Everyone is on a metal pad.

A voice says, ''Do not leave the pads before the horn sounds. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.'' I see a shed full of supplies and grab everything that I can. I dashed out of there after I saw people killing each other. I heard cannons shots and looked everywhere for one. I then search for water because that is what my erudite brain told me. It took forever, but I found a river. I heard tune of music and saw picture of everyone who died in this simulation today. Only five initiates died Myra, Al, Drew, Molly, and a dauntless born whom I don't know. Then it played the tune again and went away. I assume Peter killed Molly and Drew because they trust him with their lives. Retards. I'm not really sure of the rest. I see a campfire about half of a mile away. Next I heard a scream from Christiana. I was about to start crying before I realized it is a simulation and Christiana is alive. It is a shame her and Will didn't pair up. I thought that until I hear a cannon fire. That means every time someone dies a cannon fires. I hear laughing coming my way and I hide. I see Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. Uriah sees me and comes over to me while everyone else is distracted.

Uriah says, ''Don't worry Tris. We won't kill you. You can join our group. Our pact is to stay together until thirteen people are dead.''

''So, until seven more people before we hunt each other. Sounds logical.'' My inter erudite said.

''What do you think?''Uriah asked with puppy eyes.

''Hell yeah!'' I said loud enough so the others hear.

Uriah walked over there and ask them, ''Can we keep her?'' They kept discussing it for about five minutes. Uriah yells, ''Hurray! We get to keep Trissy!'' We do our secret handshake. The others laugh.

'' Let's go kick dauntless initiate butt.'' Lynn exclaimed. They told there is another group containing Peter and dauntless born. We are going kill them one at a time. When they are all dead we go our separate ways. Our first victim is Peter. I smiled when Uriah said that. He said I looked like the devil. I slapped him in shoulder. Marlene and Uriah kissed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

'' The plan is to stalk the others until they leave Peter by himself.'' Lynn said calmly.

'' But what if we get caught.'' Marlene said scared.

'' We split up and go to the lake where we found Tris.'' Lynn said smiling. We found the other dauntless easily because of their loud dauntless laughing. After an hour they left Peter to keep guard. I saw a tree full of hornets. I pointed it to Uriah who showed it to Marlene who showed it to Lynn. I climbed the tree and brought my knife. They left to the outside of the square shape where the dauntless born Peter are sleeping at. I've started to cut the branch the hornets stung me six times now. Almost done. Twenty stings now. Finally the branch falls off. The hornets immediately started to sting everyone in Peter's group. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene killed everyone and left so they wouldn't be killed by each other. I fell off the tree and started to see things then I passed out. I saw Will. Will saved me.

'' How many are left?'' I asked him.

'' Uriah, Lynn, Peter, you, and me.'' Will answered.

'' Why did you save me.'' I thought out loud.

'' I don't know something told me to.'' He answered smoothly. We formulate a erudite strategy to kill the others. First Peter because he is the biggest threat. We find Peter by all the supplies. He sees Will and me. He threw a spear and missed I shot him with a gun. Wait! He didn't miss. He hit Will.

'' Will. ''I cried out. He is dead. I will avenge him and win. I put flowers around his body and sang Amazing Grace a song abnegation sang during church. It is just a simulation. The thing Eric said before injecting us. I don't want to kill them even if it is not real. That is what I thought until I saw Lynn.

''Drop your weapon or I'll shoot.'' I said in a deep voice. She didn't she turned and was about to shoot. I shot her. I just told myself I wasn't going to kill anyone. Too late I guess. Uriah killed Marlene. I saw in 'nightly news'. I know I won't be able to kill him. I cried myself to sleep that night. I just figured I wouldn't shoot him I would just try to hide. I found a small cave with a river full of fish. Finally Uriah died of a bear attack. I woke up and found everyone congratulating me. To my surprise even Peter. Crazy. I won the hunger games simulation.

**Like it. Love it. Hate it. Tell me and review. Ashley out.**


End file.
